This invention relates to security and authentication devices and more particularly, to a method for producing a security/authentication device having visually camouflaged magnetically encoded information and to a security device resultant therefrom.
Security devices or threads and other authentication devices are nearly always used in currency and other important papers, negotiable instruments or product wrappings. These security threads provide a visual and/or mechanical (i.e. machine readable) means of verifying the authenticity of the object to which the security/authentication device is attached or embedded such as high-priced items; easily counterfeited items including currency and other negotiable instruments; tickets to special events; and even consumer products such as pharmaceuticals, certain clothing, liquor and the like, all of which are or have been subject to counterfeiting.
One method of object authentication involves embedding a machine-readable security feature either alone or in combination with a visually discernible security feature in the security/authentication device. The machine readability of at least that portion of the security/authentication device allows a machine to verify the authentication of the object to which the security/authentication device is attached, thereby eliminating human error in such authentication and also speeding up the process of authentication.
Machine-readable security features are often generally provided using one or more magnetic regions which are generally opaque on a clear plastic substrate and which can be encoded (such as by magnetizing) in the security/authentication device. As with security/authentication devices having only a visual authentication methodology, those with only machine readable authentication features or machine readable authentication features in combination with visual authentication features can be more easily counterfeited if the potential counterfeiter can detect the presence and/or placement of the magnetically encoded region to read and reproduce it. If the magnetic or other machine readable information cannot be visually seen, the counterfeiter will not generally know to reproduce this information and therefore the counterfeiting will fail and be easily detected.
The present invention features a method for camouflaging, using one or more metalized foil layers, one or more magnetic regions on a security device, such as a thread, which can be embedded in an instrument requiring authentication such as paper currency or other negotiable instrument and a resultant security device.
The item or article to which the security device is attached can be any article susceptible to counterfeiting or reproduction. In one example, the security device is used with security papers including, but not limited to, bank notes, checks, money orders, passports, visas, titles, registrations, licenses, original documents, certificates of authenticity, and gift certificates. In another example, the security device is used with tickets including, but not limited to, lottery tickets, event tickets and transit tickets. In a further example, the security device can be used with labels or packaging materials including, but not limited to, collars, (heat-shrink, glued, etc.), labels (pressure sensitive, glued, woven, in-mold), tear-tapes, over wrap, and inserts. In yet a further example, the security element 10 is used in laminated items including, but not limited to, ID cards, badges, passports, credit/debit cards, immigration documents, access cards, licenses, and credentials. The present invention also contemplates using the security device in woven textile materials, molded plastics, glass laminates, tamper-evident devices, and decals.
In this manner, security devices such as security xe2x80x9cthreadsxe2x80x9d with encoded or encodable magnetic regions can be decoded and authenticated only by a machine programmed to locate and read the encoded magnetic media. The magnetic region or media is thus not visually discernible, and therefore much less subject to decoding and duplication by unauthorized sources.
The use of a metalized foil (typically initially provided on a release coated carrier film, such as a polyester, with a release layer allowing the foil to be transferred to the security device), as a camouflaging or one sided hiding element in a security device, such as a security thread, is provided due to the fact that foil exhibits excellent light blocking, light reflecting and opacity capabilities per unit thickness, making it a superb material to utilize in such an application. This is in contract with the prior art materials and constructions which would be substantially thicker for similar constructions. In addition, the use of foil and foil transfer methods provides a process that is easy to implement, reliable, can be more easily aligned to create aligned magnetic/metal patterns, and can be integrated in the process of manufacturing security devices.
In one embodiment, the method starts by providing a security film or base in the form of a polyester carrier substrate with or without visual indicia although typically, the security film will include visual indicia. The visual indicia preferably includes an imaged metallic layer including both metalized and demetalized regions. The imaged metallic layer can be created using techniques well known in the art including demetalization techniques, the printing of metalized images or other indicia or the provision of a foil (metalized) layer.
In one embodiment, an adhesive material is applied over one entire surface of the imaged metallic layer. A foil film is next provided. The foil film includes a carrier layer of a polyester material approximately 0.0005 inches thick having a release lining on at least one side. Applied to the release lining side of the carrier layer is a thin aluminum or other metalized layer.
In one embodiment, one or more magnetic regions, in the form of magnetic slurry media or other similar substance, are applied over the entire bottom surface of the foil film although the magnetic slurry can alternatively or additionally be selectively applied to the foil film such as by printing using magnetic inks. The selective application of the magnetic media will generally coincide with the metallic of foil regions provided on the base or carrier substrate to fully enclose and camouflage the magnetic regions. In another embodiment, the magnetic regions may not coincide with the metallic regions and may be covered only on one side by the foil film.
In yet another embodiment, the metallic layer may be printed with a magnetic ink in a predetermined pattern. The magnetic ink may be a composite including a chemical resist which serves to render the composite resistant to a metal reactant solvent, thus providing a metallic/magnetic aligned or registered pattern. The composite may also or alternatively include a heat and/or pressure activatable adhesive.
Next, the foil film and the security device with imaged metallic layer are bonded under heat and pressure. A heated flat, patterned or rotary die causes transfer of the foil layer with or without an applied magnetic layer or region to the base security device. The magnetic area can be encoded while the foil aluminum region covers the magnetic region at least on one side thereby preventing visual detection and decoding.
In another embodiment, the magnetic region(s) may be applied to one surface (the top surface) of the security device and the foil applied over only the magnetic region(s) or over the entire surface of the security device.
Thus, a security device with a buried magnetic code, which is invisible to the naked eye at least from one side, is produced.
In another embodiment, a security device with an imaged metallic layer, as previously described, is provided. In this embodiment, a foil film on which has been applied stripes of magnetic media across the width of the foil film is provided. The foil film is generally constructed of an aluminum or other metallic layer applied over a release lining and a polyester carrier substrate.
In this embodiment, a planar, heated die is provided which transfers the stripes of magnetically encodable material and an aluminum or other metallic covering to the security device, thus forming a security device or a thread having stripes of magnetically encodable material which are covered or camouflaged from the naked eye beneath a metallic (foil) layer.